Love in Toilet (sequel Kiss)
by Yellow Shipper
Summary: mereka jadian di toilet, mereka melakukan hal 'itu' juga di toilet. Toilet saksi cinta OnKey \( o )/


Title : Love in Toilet (sequel of Kiss)

Author : Yellow-Shipper

Main Casts :

Lee Jin Ki as Onew

Kim Kibum as Key

Genre : Romance, school life, little humor

Rate : M ! warn, M !

Status : 1shot

.

.

IT'S YAOI

.

.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW

.

.

ENJOY MY FIC

.

.

Sudah 1 minggu semenjak OnKey jadian di toilet, tempat yang tidak romantis namun menjadi saksi bisu terjalinnya cinta di antara mereka. Key masih sering tersenyum dan blushing sendiri saat mengingat kejadian seminggu lalu itu, dan Onew sering memergoki Key pergi ke toilet cinta(?) itu hanya untuk mengaguminya. Bahkan Onew kemarin melihat Key tengah berbicara di depan toliet itu. Dan kemarin juga, toilet itu menjadi saksi kejadian panas yang terjadi di antara mereka. Onew tersenyum lebar sembari mengingat kejadian kemarin.

_flashback_

"Aku tidak menyangka akan benar-benar menjadi kekasih Onew, di tempat seperti ini pula" ucap Key sembari tersenyum sangat manis. Onew tersenyum dari jauh. Ia juga tak pernah menyangka akan menjadi kekasih dari si manis Key di tempat seperti itu. Onew pun menghampiri Key yang kini sedang bercermin di depan wastafel.

"Key.."

"Euhm? Wae dubu?"

"Aku mencintaimu" Onew memeluk Key dari belakang, serta menelusupkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Key. Onew menggigit kecil leher Key sehingga menciptakan sebuah _kissmark_ yang eerrr.. cukup kentara.

"Eungh.. aku mencintaimu juga dubu" Key berbalik dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Onew. Onew mulai memajukan wajahnya, dan Key mulai menutup matanya.

5 cm..

.

.

3 cm..

.

.

1 cm..

.

.

"EKHEEM, Lee Jin Ki, rupanya kau ijin ke toilet tadi hanya untuk menemui kekasihmu?" sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Sontak Key segera menjauhkan tangannya dari leher Onew dan Onew menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Key.

"Eh.. s..seongsaenim" Onew menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sementara Key bersembunyi di balik punggung Onew.

"Ne, cepat kembali ke kelas! Setelah pulang sekolah, kau ku hukum membersihkan toilet ini." Seongsaenim itu berkata sambil berlalu. "Kau juga Kim Kibum!" teriak guru itu dari jauh.

"MWO? MENGAPA SAYA JUGA EOH?!" Key mengejar seongsaenim yang baru saja akan masuk ke kelas Onew tersebut.

"Berani membantah? Kau ingin menyapu lapangan juga?" Seongsaenim galak itu berbalik dan menatap Key tajam. Key menciut. Akhirnya ia hanya menunduk dan mengangguk pasrah.

"Ani. Gomawo" Key segera berlari menuju kelasnya sendiri sembari menggerutu.

"Huh, seongsaenim menyebalkan! Sudah botak, gendut, cerewet lagi" maki Key pelan.

"AKU DENGAR ITU KIM KIBUM!" kembali seongsaenim itu berteriak dari jauh. Key membulatkan kedua matanya, tak ingin masalah bertambah Key pun segera masuk ke kelas dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Namun ia merasa aneh saat semua murid kini memandang ke arahnya sembari tersenyum-senyum. Bahkan salah satu murid bernama Jonghyun yang duduk di depan Key tak segan-segan tertawa keras sembari bertepuk tangan.

"Ap..apa? W..wae?" tanya Key gugup. Ia merasa semua mata hanya memandang ke arahnya.

"Key, apa yang kau lakukan di toilet tadi?" Taemin teman sebangku Key bertanya dengan berbisik. Diantara murid-murid lainnya, Taemin termasuk yang masih waras.

"Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya cuci tangan" Key menggeleng cepat.

"Tapi.. itu di lehermu" ujar Taemin kembali.

"Me..mengapa?" Key semakin gugup.

"Ini, lihat saja" Taemin menyodorkan kaca lipat dari balik saku seragamnya. Key segera merebutnya dan mengarahkan kaca itu ke arah lehernya. Sontak matanya terbelalak lebar. Key langsung berdiri dan menghadap ke arah teman-temannya.

"Y..YAK! kalian tak perlu tertawa! Ini hanya.. ini hanya digigit nyamuk!" bela Key dengan wajah memerah. Perasaannya bercampur antara malu dan kesal.

"Nyamuk jantan bernama Onew maksudmu Key?" kali ini Jonghyun angkat bicara.

BLUSH~ wajah Key memerah sempurna.

"Nyahahahahaha" kini kelas itu riuh oleh suara tertawa keras dari semua muridnya.

"Jjong, dasar kau menyebalkan!" Key menuding ke arah Jonghyun. Karena sudah tahu pasti akan kalah berdebat dengan Jonghyun, Key pun kembali duduk dengan wajah dongkol masih menahan kesal.

"Gwaenchana Key" Taemin mengusap-usap punggung Key dengan senyum tertahan. Key semakin kesal.

"Sudahlah Taemin, tertawa saja. Tidak usah ditahan begitu" Key menepis tangan Taemin.

"Ani..ani" Taemin menggeleng cepat.

Keramaian di kelas itu dengan segera terhenti saat seongsaenim masuk dan mulai mengajar pelajaran pada jam terakhir ini.

'_Time is up... Time is up.. See you later with new learning spirit_'(bel skolah author ini mah) XD

Riuh terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah itu saat bel pulang berbunyi dengan segera semua murid merapikan tas masing-masing dan segera pulang atau melanjutkan _ekstra_ lainnya. Berbeda dengan 2 siswa lain yang kini tengah berjalan gontai ke arah toilet sekolah. Ya, Onew dan Key.

"Nyu-ah, kita akan benar-benar membersihkan toilet besar itu?" Key mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi chagi" Onew tersenyum bodoh sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tapi aku lelah" Key kembali memandang sebal ke arah Onew.

"Ya sudah, nanti kau tunggu saja. Biar aku yang mengepel lantai toilet itu" Onew mengusap rambut Key dan tersenyum lembut. Key menatap mata Onew.

"Ani, kita dihukum bersama. Jadi kita bekerja bersama" Key tersenyum manis dan memeluk lengan Onew.

Semangat mereka sedikit memudar demi menyaksikan lantai toilet yang kotor itu. Jelas saja, tadi baru habis hujan. Lumpur dimana-mana.

"Nyu-ah, kain pel nya cuma ada satu. Lalu bagaimana?"

"Euhm, sini biar aku yang mengepel. Kau mengelap kaca-kaca saja" Onew mengambil pel itu dari tangan Key dan mulai mencampur air dengan pembersih lantai. Merasa panas, Onew membuka dua kancing atas seragamnya sehingga menampilkan dada bidangnya. Onew tak menyadari seseorang tengah _blushing _memperhatikannya.

Key masuk ke toilet dan mulai mengelap kaca wastafel. Matanya tak lepas memperhatikan Onew yang sedang mengepel. Senyum manis menghiasi bibirnya hingga tak sadar Onew telah berada di hadapannya.

"Chagi?"

"..."

"Chagi? Yak! Kau melamun lagi! CHU~" jurus pamungkas Onew pun dikeluarkan. Mencium saat Key sedang melamun.

BLUSH~ "On..Onew.. wae?"

"Kau melamun chagi" Onew menjawab dengan wajah datar.

"Ah, be..begitu? Mian..mian" Key kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya, namun Onew kini tetap di situ. Memperhatikan Key dengan tersenyum. Tersenyum? Ani. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

CKLIK~ Onew mengunci pintu toilet itu.

"Yak! Nyu-ah, mengapa dikunci?" Key mem_pout_kan bibirnya. CUP~ Onew mengecup sekilas bibir cherry itu. Key membulatkan kedua matanya. Onew kali ini... mengapa... matanya... dan... juniornya...

"Jin..Jinki! buka pintunya!" Key panik sembari berlari ke arah pintu, namun Onew benar-benar telah menguncinya. Onew menghampiri Key dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Key.

"Mengapa buru-buru chagi, mari kita bersenang-senang sebentar" Onew berbisik menggoda di telinga Key sembari menggigit kecil cuping telinganya. Key melenguh. Badannya bergetar.

"Eungh... ta..tapi kita harus mem..membersihkan toilet ini dubu" Key melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Onew, memperdekat jarak mereka.

"Bisa diselesaikan nanti chagi" Onew mulai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Key, melumat pelan bibir merah itu. Key mulai terpancing dan ikut melumat bibir bawah Onew. Suara decakan bercampur saliva keluar dari bibir masing-masing, ciuman itu semakin panas dan semakin ganas. Onew menelusupkan lidahnya ke mulut Key dan mulai mengabsen semua yang ada di sana. Tangan nakalnya mulai membuka kancing seragam Key satu persatu dengan cepat secepat ia mulai menggesek-gesekkan kejantanan mereka yang masih tertutup celana.

"Eungh.. Onewh..." Key mendesah di tengah libidonya yang semakin naik gara-gara _service _yang diberikan Onew.

"Sebut namaku chagih" Onew berbisik dengan suara berat di telinga Key. Mulai menggigit-gigit leher Key, menciptakan lebih dari satu _kissmark_ yang tak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari. Key membuka seragam Onew dan langsung membuangnya tak tentu arah. Jari lentiknya mulai menari di dada Onew dan memilin pelan _nipple_ namja tampan itu.

"Aahhh.. naughty Key" desah Onew. Onew mulai menurunkan zipper celana Key dan mengelus pelan junior Key yang masih tertutup CD itu.

"Onew... bukaah" Key mengarahkan tangan Onew agar membuka celananya. Onew menyeringai. Onew segera mendudukkan Key di atas toilet dan menarik langsung celana Key beserta _underwear_nya, serta membuka celananya sendiri. Wajah Key memerah demi menyaksikan junior Onew yang melebihi ukuran rata-rata itu dan sedikit cairan cum di ujungnya.

"Nyu-ah, bolehkah.." Key mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh batang tegang Onew tersebut.

"Manjakan baby" balas Onew pelan. Key mulai memasukkan junior Onew ke dalam mulutnya, menjilat-jilat pelan ujung junior itu serta menggigit-gigit kecil _twinsball _Onew. Karena ukurannya yang terlalu besar, Key tak dapat menampung seluruh junior Onew dalam mulutnya.

"Euhng... fasterh chagi" Onew memaju-mundurkan kepala Key, membuat Key sedikit tersedak. Onew merasa dirinya akan segera sampai, dengan segera ia menarik keluar juniornya dari mulut Key.

"Yak dubu, kenapa di keluarkan" Key mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sabar chagi, aku ngin mengeluarkannya di dalammu" Onew mulai membalikkan badan Key dan menyandarkannya ke tembok. Meremas-remas pelan bokong kenyal Key sebelum dengan tiba-tiba langsung memasukkan seluruh batang kejantanannya yang sedang menegang ke hole sempit Key. Sontak menimbulkan teriakan memilukan dari bibir sexy sang almighty diva.

"AAARGHHHTT... Babbo Onew! It's hurt! Hiks.." Key meneteskan air mata. Holenya terasa berdenyut-denyut sakit.

"Mian chagi, aku memasukkannya dengan cepat agar tak terlalu menyakitimu" Onew mengusap air mata Key dengan ibu jarinya. Tangannya mengoral junior Key dan tangan satunya memilin nipple Key guna mengurangi sedikit sakitnya.

"Aahh.. move dubu.." Key menggerakan sedikit pinggulnya guna menandakan bahwa ia telah siap. Onew mulai memaju-mundurkan pelan juniornya, hingga menyentuh prostat Key.

"Eungh... there baby! Fasterh.." Onew tersenyum, mulai mempercepat gerakan juniornya dan menahan pinggul Key untuk menjaga keseimbangan mereka. Gerakan Onew semakin liar tatkala merasa juniornya mulai penetrasi dan akan memuntahkan spermanya.

"Aaahh.. dubu... fasterh... ssshh... aku sampaiii..." Key memuntahkan spermanya terlebih dulu. Onew mengoral junior Key, guna membantu mengeluarkan semua cairannya.

"Manis chagi" Onew menjilat cairan Key di jari-jarinya.

"Eungh... fasterh...fasterh.." Onew semakin menggila mendengar desahan Key yang benar-benar menguji imannya(?) dan dengan satu tusukan dalam, Onew pun mengeluarkan cairannya dalam hole Key.

BRUGH~ Onew terduduk di atas _closed_ menetralkan nafasnya yang masih memburu. Key di pangkuannya memeluk Onew erat.

"Saranghae Jinki" Key mengecup bibir Onew.

"Nado saranghae Kibum" Onew menahan tengkuk Key memperdalam ciuman mereka.

_End flashback_

"Dubu?"

"..."

"Dubu?"

"..."

"Yak! Dubu, mengapa sekarang kau yang melamun?! CHU~" Ciuman? Bukan. Key menggigit pelan bibir bawah Onew.

"Ah, chagi kau apa-apaan?!" Onew mengusap-usap bibirnya yang baru saja digigit Key.

"Kau mengapa melamun?" Key mendudukkan diri di pangkuan Onew dan memainkan jari-jari lentiknya di dada Onew yang ter_expose_.

"Ani, aku hanya sedang berpikir" jawab Onew.

"Berpikir? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Key bertanya penasaran.

"Bagaimana jika juniorku kembali mengisi _hole_ sempitmu?" Onew berdirty talk.

BLUSH~ wajah Key memerah. Namun senyum manis tercetak di wajah cantiknya.

"Kajja chagi, di toilet saja!"

END


End file.
